Before hours, After hours and everything in between
by TheSparky556
Summary: Many think that when those family friendly animals are not seen, they are only being fixed up or being watched. Oh how wrong you are...
1. WARNING

NOTICE

This is an ongoing story so if you would like to be updated on the progress of the story. Please, follow the story bellow

This story is not based on the main story of Five Nights, just a fun, not so serious Role-play I just happened to document

This story may or may not contain some shipping so if you have an issue with that, then please, leave now

There may also be foul language; actually, not maybe, THERE WILL BE A SCHMIT TON OF FOUL LANGUAGE. Just a fair warning.

This story will occasionally go to journal POV or into third person. I will try my best to tell you when the switch happens. Okay? Okay.

Also, if you would like to see the process of the Role-plays than please visit the most filled up server on . This is where you will most likely see some, if not all of the players at the plazas pet shop.


	2. The Interview

11/14/93

Today could have started out as a normal day. Hell, It even did start out normally.

Got up, ate breakfast, and got dressed. I did have to look spiffy however, as I was applying for a new job at some closed down pizzeria.

I would have questioned why they would need some one on staff, but I just said screw it. I needed the money and honestly, I've heard some weird shit about this place.

Some dirt on them, if you will. And I want to know more about the place.

Pay may be shit but whatever. I would take anything then.

The minute I approached that building, I knew something was up.

The building was clearly worn down, chipped paint, flickering lights and boarded windows.

At this point, I said to myself: "Y'know, I could just leave now."

But I couldn't, curiosity was getting to me and this place was just too odd to pass up.

I got out of the car, and entered the building.

The minute I entered the building, I saw my employer.

He sat at what looked like the dining area in front of the stage.

I walked toward him, but before I got there, I caught a glimpse at…

Well, I don't really know what it was.

But that didn't matter in the end, because as soon as I saw it, it vanished.

Just as I was trying to recollect what just happened, the man approached me.

"OH! You must be the new guy. What took you?" He said to me.

"Sorry, I just got held up by traffic and the less than desirable exterior design." I responded.

"Yeah… We are running into financial hardships at the moment. Due to the…" The man began.

"Right right. I've heard the stories, don't need them repeated." I interrupted him, shuddering at the detail given in those articles.

"Okay then. Scott by the way." He said.

"Declan. So where do we begin the interview?" I responded.

"Oh, just over here." Scott said as he led me toward a door labeled "Parts and Service".

"You don't have an official interviewing room?" I asked.

Scott looked over to me. "Well, we would, but no one has wanted to schedule any parties since… You know…"

"Right…" I wanted to stop him their cause I wanted to keep the friendly atmosphere up.

Then I caught a look at the Parts room.

It looked a bit worn down but not nearly as much as the outside.

I suppose that I could say the same for the rest of the building. Not nearly as bad as the outside would make it look.

We began the interview on the cleared table and it was all going well.

That is until I smelt smoke.

"The hell…" I said under my breath "Scott, do you smell that?"

He sniffs the air "Must be Chica." I just stared at him weirdly "Who is Chica?"

He looks at me in disbelief. "I thought you said you did your research, man." He said "You could at least learn the names of the characters here" "Sorry" I responded, "I was just more precauti- waiiiit…" He looks at me "What?"

"Why is an animatronic…on FIRE?" I said to him starting to get up. "Oh, she's not on fire." He responded. "Then why is there smoke?" I asked, slowly sitting back down. "That is just a precaution that we use so then she doesn't fall apart, the smoke means it is working."

I suppose I understood what he meant. But what mending agent causes smoke? I'll look into it later.

So more time passed and in my own opinion I made a damn good impression on old Scotty boy. We kept on speaking until we were shaking hands at the front door.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you today." I said as I started for my car. "Just remember what you need to do tomorrow night." He said to me. "Right right. Head to the "PandS" room, Go down the stairs and deactivate the generator for the guard, and start repairing some busted suits and or endoskeletons." I repeated out loud as I walked away.

"And if you forget what to do…" He started.

"You recorded training tapes for me, I know." I finished for him. I heard this procedure enough times for it to get stuck in my head.

We both waved goodbye and I started to drive away. Later tonight I would update this book over my shift, but I don't think I can bring the journal so I suppose that is all for today.

To tomorrow!

-D


	3. The First Night

The day quickly went by as Declan thought more and more of what his job implies.

"I'm being trusted to sit in a room all day while some other guy sits in some other room doing his job." He said to himself.

"Riveting…"

Before he knew it, the clock struck 11:30p.m and he began his drive to the run down restaurant.

More questions flooded his mind while he drove.

But none of them could be answered before he arrived.

He exited his car and began to trek toward the door.

However, Declan froze right before his hand hit the knob.

Eventually, he decided that these fears in his mind were false and he entered the building.

Waiting for him was ONE. PISSED. Mike Schmit.

"What. The. Hell? Why are you so late?" Schmit said

"Sorry for stopping you from your quality animal watching time."

"Just get down to the service room…" Mike started

"Okay…okay…" Declan walked into the room and unlocked the stairwell.

He had his hand on the generators "Power Saving" mode.

He called Mike up on the Walkie. "You ready?"

"All set up in here." Mike responded

After that Declan hit the button and sprinted back up the stairs so he could get to the room quickly.

 **Ding Dong** … The clock read 12am and the manager's camera activated.

Declan had actually forgotten about the manager.

He was Scott's higher up and he monitored the progress of both him and Schmit.

Declan tried to recall his name. "Something Fit- Something Frrritz? I don't know…"

The camera reacted in an angry way. Almost as if he was completely ignoring Mike and only focusing on Declan being kind of an asshole.

He decided he's had enough fun with Mr. Fitzgerald and he begins to repair some of the animatronic parts in the heads and body suits.

1 and 2 am went by like a breeze with no real issues.

And then, Declan hears something on the other side of the door. He hears the knob turning.

Instinctively, he assumed it was Mike trying to get him back for being late.

So he called out to him.

"Ha ha. Very funny man. I know that's you…"

But when the figure entered, it was not Mike. Hell, it wasn't even human.

Stood in front of him was a 7-foot tall, shredded up, and pissed off robotic brown bear.

"Oh, it's just you…" Declan said in relief.

"H-H-H-H" Freddy repeated.

"Uhm… Are you okay?" Declan asked the F-ed up forest creature.

He just kept on repeating "H"

Declan deciphers that Freddy came to him due to the fact that his voice box was messed up.

So he un-winds Freddy's head and pulls out the old voice box.

(Why is it warm in here?) Declan thinks to himself.

But he lives by a code that if there is weird shit going on, and the subject seems to not care, then he shouldn't either.

He places the new voice box in the bear and then Declan realizes something, a giant bear walked into his office when they aren't supposed to move around at all.

"Aren't you supposed to be nailed to t-" Declan almost finished when Freddy interrupted him.

"Hello, little one." His voice was low and booming compared to the previous near silence that was there a few minutes ago.

"So you are the new security guard?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I'-"

"Would you like me to tell you of how you were accidentally conceived?"

"Well no I-"

"Long ago your mother got very drunk in Vegas and…"

Freddy continued on but Declan got out of there quickly to avoid being scarred for life by friendly singing animals.

Just as he began to run he is stopped by a smaller yellow figure.

"Oh hello there!" The figure spoke.

Declan however smelt smoke on the figure.

"You must be Chica…" he said still shaken up from Freddy.

"Yes I a-" Just as she was going to finish her sentence her lower jaw and beak fell to the floor.

After this Declan makes a full on run toward the office until something hit him from behind.

As he turned around he was horrified to see!

Aaaa bunny… Just a bunny animatronic.

Not nearly as scared before, that panic reignites when he sees Freddy slowly approaching him speaking of roofies and Mistakes and Chica tries to reassemble her jaw.

Declan full on sprints out the door and into his car.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he asked himself.

Then a call from Scott comes in.

"WHAT?" Declan asked frantically

"Jeremy just told me that you panicked and ran out the pizzeria. Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true! Those things are crazy man…"

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything tomorrow."

And with that, Declan drove off back to his home thinking.

"He's got A LOT of explaining to do…"


	4. Entry 11-19-93

11-19-93

Okay... I think I am starting to understand this whole situation…

Scott explained to me the portion of the situation that he is aware of.

Lemme tell you, this shit is weird…

So, apparently these characters are super advanced for the time, being able to wander off of the stage and talk to people as if they knew the people on a personal level. But even with that… This feels different… It doesn't seem like they are picking a random assortment of phrases for me. It's almost like they are… I don't know, learning?

…

NAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….

I'm sure this can all be explained soon enough.

Then again, I'm not really interacting with them cause they are pretty creepy.

But the Chica robot is not falling apart nearly as often as I thought she would. And the Freddy guy isn't as pervy as he was that first night.

Actually, that brings up a good point.

Why are these family friendly, singing, animals talking pretty raunchily?

Were they programmed to teach the kids about the sexes? I don't know…

But I'm still not sure enough at the moment to talk to them too much.

I suppose only time will tell.

To Creepy Ass Animals

-D


	5. There Were Two

Declan sat in Mike's office, still unsure of what to think of these animatronics.

He is in charge of watching the animatronics during the day while Mike takes the weekday nights and Jeremy gets the weekend nights.

He still has no idea why Jeremy, the guy who is even closer to management than anyone else, (except for the boss of course!) would need to watch the animatronics on the weekend…

Jeremy told Declan that he would look around the building a bit and that he should stay in the office until he gets back.

Tonight would be the night that Jeremy would have to perform his duties.

As Declan sat in the office, wondering what the deal with these robots were.

He couldn't ask too many questions, as he was too skeptical of them to ask too many questions.

All except Chica.

Chica was the only one that Declan could interact with because she seemed like one of the more "mentally stable" of the group.

Well, mentally stable wouldn't be the first word he would use for anyone.

Freddy was a strangely rude animatronic, nothing too special.

Bonnie didn't like talking to anyone, he just kept to himself.

Foxy was apparently somewhat calm, but constantly has mood swings and can be very violent.

And Chica preferred the more calm side of life and the only thing keeping back **her** anger problem at bay is the marijuana that she constantly uses to keep herself assembled.

Declan found it kind of offensive that the two females get the mood issues.

However he just assumed that this was done so the kids would easily distinguish them between their male counter-parts.

Actually, now that he thinks about it…

Why was he hired to watch some place that is (let's be honest here) closed down?

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by an ear-curdling screech.

Declan shot up and looked down the hallway, the "Parts and Service" room was open.

Declan ran to the room only to see Chica in front of a different looking Bonnie suit.

He could tell it was a Bonnie suit but it looked… like it was from the 50's. Rosy cheeks and all.

"What happened in here?" Declan asked her.

"I-I…Je-Jere-" Chica stuttered.

"What? What?" Declan tried to get it out of her.

"JEREMY GOT STUFFED!" Chica blurted out before covering her mouth.

Declan just stared at her. And he slowly approached the suit and noticed something.

The suit was bleeding…

He smelled smoke in the air as he backed away from the smelly, crappy, moldy just overall not so pleasant suit.

"Chica…" Declan began.

"No, I didn't stuff him" Chica interrupted.

"Then why is th-" He started…again…

"I always keep smoke in here." Chica interrupted again.

Declan just stood there with many emotions flowing through his mind.

Including (but not limited to) Why did he get stuffed? Who stuffed him? When was he stuffed? And why the fuck is there a 50's suit in the parts and service room?

Just then he hears a buzz at the front door.

Declan trys to keep his inner panic at the side as he approaches the door.

Of course, he fucking blows it. And he opens the door with the beginning remark of:

"JEREMY ISN'T STUFFED, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN"

And standing there in disbelief of what he just heard was one, Michael Schmidt

He then proceeds to begin to walk away with the robotic Chicken behind him asking, "Hey, where are you going?"

Mike just turns back and proclaims, with great elegance, "Fuck this shit, I'm out."

They closed the door and as Chica left Declan to his own devices about the whole situation, she thinks to herself, "I should tell him that I stuffed him..."

As Chica walks away, Declan quickly picks up the gross, mangled corpse within the suit and dragged it out the back door in the office.

He then burys a big hole in the ground and dumps the body.

Declan then stands there, admiring his, admittedly, crappy work and said.

"Even though I didn't know you that well, and you were kind of an asshole sometimes…" He started.

"You didn't deserve to die in such a weird looking costume…"


	6. Planning Underway (Party Arc 1)

The days were running short as the holidays began to approach and all those inside the pizzeria were calmed down and settled…

At least they would be if Freddy hadn't interrupted the happy silence with an (rather ear shattering) idea.

"I'll plan a party! And it'll be the dankest, most badass party in the world!"

Everyone in the room kind of stared at him with pure confusion on their faces since he just randomly blurted this out while everyone was minding their own business.

"FOXY!" Freddy yelled from the living area on the first floor to Foxy, currently on the second floor.

"WHAT?" She yelled from her quarters.

"WE'RE PARTYING!" He responded.

Meanwhile…

Declan sat in the office, recollecting over the recent death situation.

When suddenly, WHAM!

A loud crashing noise is heard from outside the closed door.

The confused, newly appointed night guard he quickly opens the door only to see a bipedal fox robot standing in front of him, recently recovered from a nasty trip.

And with the most wonderfully crafted words states…

"WE'RE HAVING A PARTY WITH FREDDY AND THE OTHERS MOTHER FUCKER, WE NEED HELP!"

She seemed much more hyper than usual, but if he were going to keep this guard gig up, he would have to get used to things like this.

Before he could respond, Foxy grabbed his arm and yanked him away toward the main area before tripping over something while passing by her room.

Something was left at her doorstep by an unknown force.

But she has no time for admirers!

SHE HAS PEOPLE TO DRAG DAMNIT!

So, she ignores it and leads the confused and newly dislocated shoulder owning Night guard to the areas needing of …eh… pizazz.

So, there they stood, planning in the living room where all the festive items would be located.

When suddenly, a knock can be heard at their door.

Since no one else could be bothered while planning, Chica approached the door and opened it only to see a disheveled yellow rabbit standing at their doorstep.

He carried with him a large briefcase and he seemed to be working on selling something, presumably what he was toting with him.

"Hello there! Could I interest you in my wears?" The Bunny asked in a rather innocent way.

Then Chica, being the responsible robotic chicken she is, promptly starts to shut the door.

The bunny then proceeds to stop the door with his foot and says, "I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT I HAVE!"

She stops crushing his foot and lets the bunny in.

As soon as he enters he turns to Chica and opens the briefcase, revealing a large assortment of boxes containing unknown items.

Freddy then soon entered the room and looked at the bunny.

"Are you that Springtrap guy?" Freddy asked the battered bunny.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in response to the seemingly out of nowhere comment.

"I've seen your advertisements!" Freddy answers.

Spring then places one of the boxes on the counter.

"Oh, one of those little 'ole things?" Spring asked in a rather douche like tone.

He then unboxes the item on the counter only for it to reveal a large, flat mattress with seeming electronics located inside.

"This is the Self Pleasuring Mattress! …Trademark…" Spring remarked as he placed the device on the floor.

Freddy had left the room to go outside at that point to get more supplies and Chica asks the salesman, "What does it do?"

"This mattress will quickly scan your body and formulate exactly where your most sensitive and pleasurable spots are…" He began.

"…It will then proceed to massage said spots to whatever extent and force you wish. It will do this until you tell it to stop." He finished.

"What about messes? What if I-" Chica began.

"It is created with super-absorbent material which will clean up all your cum, squirt or any other bodily fluids." Spring interrupted and answered

Chica began to lead Spring back to the door until he yelled, "I can give you a free test run you know!'

She then stopped and accepted his last minute desperation attempt and took the bed off his hands.

She was to return the bed to Spring's store area in which he could return it to stock or throw it out.

Freddy approached the springy salesman and asked him a favor.

"Listen, you seem like kind of an asshole, may we take a tour of this "Store" you presumably have?"

So they do and Spring takes Freddy to a large warehouse filled with toys, protection and everything in between.

"I'm not usually one to brag but, sales get me a lot of money. So I'm very wealthy at the moment, not as if you would understand however…" Spring said just like the snobby douche he was.

Freddy could only stare in disbelief as he scanned the room seeing all the supplies that he could use for the party.

He turned to Spring and asked, "I'm throwing a party for a bunch of people, and do you think you can host it?"

He only turned toward Freddy and asked, "Why me? It seems like you've got a lot of help in the gross little shack of yours…" Spring asked.

"You seem to know a whole lot about parties." Freddy responded.

"It **is** a skill I possess, among the others." Spring said smarmily.

"Then you'll do it?" Freddy asked.

And without a moment's hesitation, Spring responded with a hardy "You bet your ass!"

And thusly, without a second thought, they shook on it.

All planning for the party would now be over shadowed by Spring's input.

However, this would not seem like it would end well to us who have any common sense.


	7. Plans into Motion (Party Arc 2)

Shortly after receiving her free sample, Chica returned to the small abode to test said mattress out in her own quarters.

And Declan and Mangle were planning areas that will be the main focus for the party.

Mangle was not one to get much attention. She was the more secluded sister to Foxy and the more cautious of the duo. Foxy would take a situation and try to kill it quick Mangle would be more likely to cheer on from the safe sidelines.

As they planned the general layout, Mangle began to feel as though this party may not be such a great idea.

"I don't know… I just don't like this…" Mangle says.

"Aw c'mon, it can't turn out _that_ bad. I mean, sure some of these plans he listed are kiiiind of fucking insane, but nothing incredibly un-doable…" Declan responded while looking at the plan given to him by, the new party planner, Spring.

"I don't mean that, I mean the Phantoms!" Mangle said in protest.

"Phantoms? I'm not sure if you understand what you think they are…" The Guard replied.

"All the signs have been there! Haven't you noticed all the lights flickering? Systems going offline during your shift?" Mangle asked in response.

"There aren't that many people on staff that can prevent those instances since I'm the only guard here, and I'm much busier planning out the areas where the black jack and hookers will go…" He responded.

His promotion from technician to night guard was more one of convenience since Mike quit on them; Jeremy is buried in the back area and Scott is too busy on another site at the moment. He was the only one there that could take up the mantle.

Mangle was about to preform a rebuttal when their little argument was interrupted by sudden shrieks of pleasure coming out of Chica's room.

Mangle froze up, "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, forgot to mention, that "Spring" guy who is head of this party also owns some factory that sells…miscellaneous bedroom items…" Declan responded very awkwardly to Mangle, clearly not too keen on speaking about this to others.

He then broke the awkward silence, "Now, I need you to call up that contractor Freddy recommended to us. Shadow I think…"

And so Mangle called up the number that Freddy gave them and Shadow arrived within quick order.

And almost as quickly as he arrived, he had vanished back to his own abode.

Now one of the final jobs they would have to endure before the party begins would be picking up supplies and mailing out invitations.

They split the job between themselves Chica and Mangle would be the ones to handle invitations, Declan would go out to all the listed locations so they don't get mixed up in the mail. Foxy and Spring couldn't assist because Spring and Freddy had to speak about the party and Foxy was determined to find out who has been leaving all these things at her doorstep.

Now hold on to your rectums children, cause we're gonna talk about them all happening at the same (relative) time. And we won't be short on detail. Now, without further ado…

 **Declan:**

He had been given the location to drop off the invitation.

However, he had found it odd that the address had led to the community dump nearby.

Apparently, whoever was here was an important person and just _needed_ to attend!

Declan stepped out of the vehicle to find the entrance was closed off to the public.

But as stated about 2 sentences ago, he _has_ to attend this "shin-dig".

So, he hopped the fence and began heading toward the area that Spring said he would most likely be.

The place smelled of mildew and disappointment.

So he knew he would find this "Goldie" here.

He approached a small fire and throne of trash piled up on top of a pile of cubed cars.

"This must be the place…" He said to himself, looking slightly crazy due to the fact that he said that to himself, with no one else around.

He wandered toward the point and was about to place the invitation upon the throne so he can leave as quickly as possible.

Or at least he would have placed it, until something fell from the scaffolding above.

He turned around only to see a yellow figure face down on the floor.

"OWWOOOOWWWWWWW" He yelled from the ground.

Declan helped him up and as he got to his feet, he asked "Are…you Goldie?"

"The one-" He started, dusting himself off before teleporting onto his pile of trash he refers to as the "hot seat". "-And only." He finished as he sat down.

"Well, you were invited to our night of partying that will BLOW YOUR FUCKING MIND! Well, at least that was the pitch…" Declan said.

Goldie only looked at him. "HA! GO TO YOUR PARTY? AT _YOUR_ TRASHY HOME?"

Goldie then peeled over in his garbage throne and started laughing his decomposing ass off.

"Says the guy who rules over a pile of car-cubes…" Declan responded.

But Goldie stayed on his throne.

He'd stopped laughing and he began to reprimand him but...

Something was off about him. He seemed to be pulling this high and mighty look off because he seemed…empty inside…

Declan had decided to stay there and explain to him the party.

"So, if you're the king, where are your subjects?" He asks as he sits down at a somewhat decomposed chair.

"Well, I don't have any…" Goldie responds in a much less mighty voice.

"Even the great king of the garbage pile has a lack of friends? Insanity!" He responded.

Goldie had also laughed. Not too much, but enough to notice.

He was getting through to this sorry man; perhaps Goldie will be friendless after all...

They continued speaking about how he had gotten there and what he they had both done.

"Oh! It's Declan by the way..." he said to Goldie.

"You say that Spring is hosting this party?" Goldie asks.

"Yeah, he is... Do you know him?" Declan responded.

"We were both best friends! I can't believe he actually remembered me well enough to send a friendly person over here to invite me." Goldie answered.

"Was he full of himself? A giant prick?" He asked.

"Hm... He wasn't last time I saw him... I guess people change." Goldie said.

"Why are you in this dump anyways?" The curious guard asked.

"I don't even live here, I live with my brother in secret." He responds.

"Oh, why are you here then?" Declan asks.

"...In that little crappy shack I mentioned..." Goldie has been living with them and he didn't even know it."

Now he could guarantee that Goldie would attend the party.

And ladies and gentlemen, this shall be the beginning of a beautiful thing, called a Bro-Mance.

BUT WE MUSENT DWELL ON THAT!

As we have more points of view to talk about!

 **Chica:**

She looked through the list of things Spring had requested that she was to get from the locations necessary, now some of the items listed were kind of rational and understandable, but once you got near the end...

HOLY SHIT, it got weird.

Like, some shit that you would have to burn out with bleach by the end of reading...

Things that were simple like booze and hanging decorations.

To some very questionable alternatives to lubricant and some...other items...

She wanted to be in and out of the store so she isn't publically seen with these, less than reputable, items.

She returned to the house and entered her room once again.

She spent most of her time on the mattress given to her by Goldie.

She had lain upon it and used its more violent versions so she could relieve the stress she was currently undergoing.

Freddy and Spring were discussing party plans and how to approach the situation of the slightly psychotic characters coming to the party.

When suddenly, a huge crash is heard from the outer hallway.

However, while this surprised Chica, it didn't slow down Spring and Freddy's somewhat obnoxiously loud conversation.

Only when Chica had enough and yelled, "QUIET OVER THERE!" did Spring shut up.

But only Spring quieted down. Freddy kept on chattering.

Chica then laid upon the mattress for most of the remaining night.

Listen, when I said we were going to go over all of these stories, I never said they would all be super interesting...

 **Bonnie:**

Bonnie wasn't there for the planning, he was out elsewhere.

I also never said I couldn't joke around.

 **Foxy:**

Foxy investigated most of the night for clues on the admirer that has been on her.

But, most of the leads have been going toward Freddy.

Foxy smashed the camera out of confusion and questioning of feelings.

The thud is heard all through out the building and a few seconds later a faint, "SHUT UP!" could be heard from her room.

She dashes toward Freddy's room where she over hears Freddy and Spring talking.

"...I'm going to confess my..."

Foxy just couldn't help it anymore and busts the door down.

"Too...Who..?" Foxy asked, out of breath from her running.

"To uh... Spriiiiiiiiiiiiingy?" Freddy said after some thought.

Foxy wasn't too sure, so she started to dart away, but kept her eyes on him as she walked away.

 **Spring and Freddy:**

They waited for everyone to leave the room and headed into Freddy's abode as they spoke.

"So, you planned everything?" Freddy asked as he shut the door.

"Yea, Chica is out getting supplies and that...guard guy is getting Goldie..." Spring responded.

"So you and Goldie knew each other?" Freddy asked.

"We were best friends. Hard to think I never knew he was kind of loony..." Spring said as he sat down.

"Yea... you really should have known about the whole junkyard situation..." Freddy said.

The door next to them slammed shut.

"I guess Chica is back..." Freddy says.

"She seems...pissed." Spring responds.

"I would be more shocked if she was happy..." Freddy said.

When suddenly there is a thud outside.

"Just ignore it." Spring said. "We have more imp-"

Spring would have finished his thought, if only Chica hadn't yelled from the other room, silencing Spring.

"Hey uhm... Can I ask you of some advice?" Freddy asked Spring.

"Yea?"

"I think I'm going to confess my feelings to-"

Foxy barges into the room.

"Too...Who..?" Foxy asked, out of breath.

"To uh... Spriiiiiiiiiiiiingy?" Freddy said, trying to get rid of Foxy.

Foxy slowly exited the room, eyeing Freddy conspicuously.

"Could you have picked someone other than my sister?" Spring asked.

"Sorry, it was in the moment!" Freddy said.

"But enough chatter." Spring stopped him there. "Our guests have arrived, get ready to PARTAY!"

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO THE...

"PARTY ARC"

Well maybe not the final part, maybe the penultimate part but...

SCREW IT, NEXT TIME!


	8. They Arrive (Party Arc 3)

The house was all set for this night to be one of the most enjoyable, and probably most morally questionable night of all time. Or at least until they decide to do something more insane in about a weeks time.

It _did_ seem kind of odd that they were relying on some random stranger they had met that very day to schedule a somewhat relevant party that had been brought up that very day, but that will be the least of their concerns this night.

But at the moment this party is the most important part of this day.

Shadow had just finished repairing some of the misconceptions and walked out the door. However, what had seemed odd was that he had walked toward the side of the house, rather than the preferred exit out the front.

However, these suspicions were put to rest once a knock was then heard at the door.

The guard had approached the door and opened it, only to find Golden standing at the doorway. The distinguishable smell of garbage, basement rats and failure emanated off of him. The now slightly disgusted guard begrudgingly accepted his offer to enter the house.

"I guess I'm going to see you at the party." Goldie said as he was being let in.

"I would rather not dance _this_ dance." Guard-person-man responded.

"What do you mean?" Goldie asked while surveying the general area.

"I don't really think I would be one to join in this party since I'm not the raunchiest of people." He responded.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that..." Goldie responded as he looked around the room.

As they discuss things in the office, Mangle attempts to make light of the situation.

She has been seeing things, weird things.

This has never happened, but they are...recognizable.

It's nothing that can immediately known, just noticeable.

Goldie teleported down to her since the guard had to do maintenance on the lighting systems for the party.

Goldie approached her, curious.

"What'cha thinking of?" Goldie asked, completely breaking the silence that was in the room at that point.

She hopped out of her seat, since Gold's remark was more of an outburst than anything. Trust me, he isn't an asshole like this all the time.

"Oh, nothing" Mangle said, trying to catch her breath from the large amount of shock that went into that burst of out.

Of course, Goldie wasn't at all convinced that this was the correct answer.

However, he had other people...eh...animals to talk to.

So, he left the conversation at that.

And before anyone could get their bodies ready, the sunset, and the festivities began.

However, no matter how they built this party up, it couldn't be any more disappointing.

Spring, Foxy and Freddy were the only ones that were really partying.

Chica kept to her own room the majority of the time.

And after talking a bit more, Guard-person-man and Goldie spent a large block of time watching old kaiju flicks.

Now you must be thinking:

DEDLY (you painfully mediocre writer) HAVE YOU JUST BEEN BUILDING THIS PARTY UP TO BE A STINKER?

Yep, pretty much.

Even though this may be called the "Party Arc" there is a much bigger looming threat that I couldn't name this arc after.

Otherwise it would spoil the whole thing.

Freddy and Spring sat down as the night began to run dull.

"So..." Spring broke the silence between them. "Have you figured out how you're gonna tell her?" He asked.

Freddy looked over to Spring, "Man, I can't just tell her." He responds.

"Then again, I'm not sure you would understand relationship tensions..." Freddy said in a somewhat melancholy tone.

"Oh I would..." Spring responded, not as snooty and dick-ish-ly as usual.

Freddy looked over at him with a confused and interested look.

"And who did Cupid shoot you in the ass with?" Freddy asked.

Spring pointed up toward the general area of bedrooms, directly in the middle of two.

"Wait, you're crushing on-" Freddy began.

But before he could finish his statement, the lights in the room began to buzz.

Not their natural soft buzz.

Oh no no...

Not only did they buzz, but they also flickered and flashed.

And this wasn't an issue exclusive to that room.

Meanwhile, Goldie is getting very angry that the monitor is acting up to the point that that there little marathon is ending way too soon.

Mangle enters the room and approaches guard-mcdoodadoo to talk about what is happening.

"PHANTOMS PHANTOMS PHANTOMS!" She ran in yelling.

"What the hell are yo-" Guard-y Mc-ScorbleFlorbin began.

(Yes, this guard joke will be a constant until a name is revealed...)

"PHANTOMS? Why the hell did you hide that?" Goldie yelled.

Mangle seemed confused at this statement. "Wait, you _know_ about Phantoms?" she asked, attempting to understand Goldie's mind.

He pulls a book out from seemingly out of nowhere.

We would like to assume it _wasn't_ out of his B-Hole, but that seems to be the only logical choice.

"From Ole Pappy Fredbear, this book explains everything from Phantoms to Nightma-" Goldie started but was then swiftly interrupted by the lights flashing more violently, and the power fluxing at higher rates.

"Well read it, c'mon!" Guard Mc-bappity boopity BA told Goldie to...well read the damn things...

Goldie begins flipping through and sees the section on Phantoms.

"Okay, when one singular entity is born and possesses some large portion of power, a "Phantom twin" is created in its image to counter act the high amount of energy." So the exposition yelping book stated in somewhat acceptable detail.

"These Phantom twins have been known to develop their own personalities, separate from their sources. And they have been known to run into conflicts with each other" The conveniently all-knowing, god book stated.

All the power in the building then shut off.

Everyone gathered to the windows near the front and saw four figures slowly moving toward the house.

They have arrived...

THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO THE PARTY ARC. NEXT UP!

COMING WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT!

But while you wait, I have an announcement to make.

We are now beginning to take applications for a whole new grand spanking RP!

I will release a separate story for applications and available characters.

More info coming soon.


	9. Fighting the Air (Party Arc 4)

The figures slowly walked toward the front of the house and seemed to be hell-bent on getting into the house.

And just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished out of thin air.

Just then, the power in the building shut off and the only lights were from the outside street lamps, and those didn't even last long!

Spring turned away from the window and said to himself, "Maybe there were too many lights... WHO SET UP THE LIGHTS?"

Before Mr. guard fibbildy doo could take responsibility for the clearly more pressing matter, the room became colder than before.

"Why are you here? What did we ever do to you?" Freddy yelled as the chilling atmosphere over came his sensibility.

Then they realized that the chill was just an open window.

And then they began arguing about what to do about the situation, Mangle just stood at the now closed demon window.

Mr. Guard shoobity whap approached her.

"Uh...are you okay?" Mr. Listed Above asked the robot fox.

To which she responded by turning her head 180 degrees toward him.

He was initially freaked out by this action until Goldie came up, "Oh don't worry, the head thing is something I can do too." He said, attempting to make light of the situation.

"Can you guys speak in backwards, demonic language too?" He said as Mangle did as said behind him.

"Uh no... And I'm pretty sure everyone else can't turn their heads either..." Goldie said as the Mangle behind Mr. Guard turned around and jumped over him to tackle Goldie.

He throws her off and they both look over to see everyone fighting.

Foxy swinging at Freddy and Chica slowly approaching Spring, whom was slowly backing away.

Foxy held Freddy down and they saw one of the Phantoms possess Freddy.

Freddy got up and turned to Goldie and Guard (Insert Name Here), whom were just looking in disbelief of what was happening.

"You wanna run? Cause I wanna run..." Goldie asked him.

"I share the sentiment..." Guard-y guard responded.

And with that, they ran to the office and shut both of the doors, locking out their now possessed friends.

All the others began banging on the doors, trying (and failing) to enter the office.

Guard-person-man quickly ran over to the camera screen and locked off all of the ventilation shafts that could enter the office area.

They were safe from the horde, for now.

Goldie observed his surroundings as Guard man-person checked the cameras to see if the Phantom Possessed people were trying to close in on them.

Goldie rummaged through the piles of stuff in the closets and drawers.

"Hey uh...Declan?" Goldie asked him as he looked through the cameras.

"Yea?" He responded, "Can you also check the bedroom cameras?" Goldie asked, noticing that he was specifically skipping said cameras.

"Well, even though our friends are currently under the influence of evil phantom demons, I still don't want to look like a creeper." He responded, "I respect others privacy, even when they're trying to kill us or something..." He (finally) finished.

Goldie gave him the "Are you serious?" face and proceeded to take the camera seat and look through the bedroom cameras.

And he then noticed that Chica's vent entrance in her room was opened up.

"Uh...did you close off the vents?" Goldie asked Declan.

But before he could answer his kind of obvious question, the room was filled with a sudden shrilling radio noise filled the room from the ceiling.

They both looked up to find...well...it wasn't Mangle exactly...

It had her face, but the body was (no pun intend) mangled up.

"You must be Mangle's Phantom..." Goldie yelled since the radio wouldn't shut up.

"The one and only" She spoke.

The Phantom realized that they were not possessed and she trampled the Guard from the ceiling.

Goldie then kicked her out and closed the door.

Only for the Phantom to pounce through the closed door toward Goldie.

But she was interrupted by regular Mangle jumping through the other open door.

"Why'd you leave that door open?" Declan asked Goldie.

Only for Goldie to respond with a shrug.

They fought for a bit, only for the Phantom to possess her again.

Both Goldie and Declan couldn't attack the Phantom inside her body since it would be hurting her too.

But Mangle was perfectly content with attacking them.

They spent a bit of time fighting...Well, more them trying not to kill Mangle while her Phantom inside of her.

The Phantom however, held nothing back and attacked them quite viciously.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Phantom-possessed animatronics filled into the center area and surrounded a tied up Spring.

They were very confused at that point, and they stared at Spring with confusion.

"How come he isn't possessed?" Freddy wondered.

"Does he not have a twin?" Chica asked, while looking at Spring.

"FOR THE LAST, DAMN, TIME...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Spring yelled in the general face of the crowd.

They looked at him confusedly.

"But, how is that possible?" Foxy finally remarked, shattering the pleasant silence previously in the room.

"Perhaps he isn't part of the family." Freddy responds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?" Spring responded in delirium.

He was swiftly interrupted by a clean blow to the side of the head, delivered by Freddy, "We'll try again later I suppose..." Freddy said, slightly disappointedly.

"Foxy." Freddy drew her attention, "May I speak with you outside?" He asked.

She obliged and they both walked outside.

Freddy closed the door behind them and turned to Foxy.

Unbeknownst to them however, Freddy always did have a knack for getting people to do what he wants. How do you think he got his Phantom out of his body?

So he knew exactly what to say to the Phantom.

"Uhm...I'm gonna need you to leave your body if that's okay." Freddy said with the greatest of ease. Flawless.

Eventually, Freddy was able to convince the phantom that he could take care of the body.

The phantom leaves and Freddy stands there, triumphantly.

He was so prideful now, he felt like he could do anything now that he went over this situation.

Slowly Foxy wakes up and sees that Freddy is the only person there. She couldn't believe that she was free from her prison.

"Wh-why did you do that?" She asked him.

Freddy quickly turned to her and since he was so prideful at that point that he blurted out to her, "Because I really like you!" He said and then immediately shut up and slumped down.

She just stood there, flustered. She should have seen this coming but she really didn't.

But before Freddy could apologize about that whole situation, Foxy quickly kissed him on the cheek, just a quick little thing to ease the tension off.

And then they both looked at the closed door.

"We...should probably get to the others..." Freddy said to Foxy, a bit surprised and very satisfied.

"Right, right." Foxy said, clearly in the same situation.

They both walked outside to see all of the others sitting there, confused quite a bit.

"What happened out here?" Freddy asked.

"Foxy's phantom floated out here and told the others about erm... 'Better bodies'..." Chica said, pretty confused about the whole thing.

"They can't even enter other bodies... They don't even understand themselves." Goldie said, looking beat up by possessed Mangle. Clearly salty about the whole thing.

Foxy gives Freddy a side look while heading into her room.

Freddy was clearly blushing at her.

Declan walks up to him, "Ooh, what are we happy about?"

He turns to him, "She feels the same way," He says.


	10. Furst Wuv Stwikes (Frexy: Origins)

It was just an average, post invasion day.

Springtrap was thoroughly spooked and fled the house right after the power came back to the house.

Everyone was just sitting around, attempting to figure out why exactly the Phantom biz-motches came over for an unwanted visit to their home.

Goldie was doing research with Declan, it turns out that dear olde grand-pappy Fredbear knew a lot about these Phantom thing-a-ma-bobs.

Or...at least Declan would be helping Goldie investigate, if he weren't sorting out the extra protection on the power systems downstairs so that the power doesn't go out nearly as easily.

Chica was relatively unaffected by the ordeal, considering that her Phantom didn't do that much while inside of her.

If anything, the people most affected by this battle was Freddy and Foxy, and it wasn't even due to the fighting...

Freddy knocked on the closed door of the office and looked through the window.

It looked like Guardy Mc-Guarderson Guard had finished fixing the power problem, but just started fixing the total mess the Phantom possessed Mangle made.

It looked like quite the mess, and he really didn't want to barge in.

But then he kind of just barged in anyways, knocking the door down.

As Freddy stood in the room with the broken door steaming in the doorway, Declan McGuardyGuard kind of just sat there in complete and utter shock.

He just stared at the large robotic bear standing in the middle of the room, running out of breath very rapidly.

"GUARD!" Freddy yelled at the dazed guard.

"W-wha..." Declan McGuardywardy just kept on repeating in complete shock.

Freddy just sat there, not believing they would hire someone like him to watch them at night or what ever he is here to do.

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Guard dood shouted, perhaps he was a trifle miffed at that point, no one will ever know...

"Y-YOU BUSTED THE DOOR..." He said in shocked disbelief.

"Eh, it's not that bad..." Freddy said as the door sparked and creaked after being forcefully pulled up.

Seeing as he couldn't forcefully kick out the large bear (if he wanted to stay alive that is) he just left the office and got a phone-call from management.

He let out a sigh before taking the call.

"Hell-" He began the formal introduction. However, he couldn't even lie about being hospitable before the manager began to undermine him for his "hand" in destroying the company's equipment.

While this reprimanding took place, Freddy left the room and moved to his room and began to plan for his first few dates for him and Foxy.

He wasn't exactly sure of what she would like out of their date considering that he hasn't spoken to her too much since last night, since Freddy is more nervous than anything when he is around her.

She hadn't exactly felt the same toward him, or maybe she did, no one could really figure that out. Ever since that night, Foxy spent very little time outside of her room.

People could hear noises sure, but nothing extremely distinguishable.

Or at least nothing anyone in the house felt comfortable talking about publically.

Freddy had never really considered what would happen if he actually got close to Foxy enough for her to share in crushing.

So at the moment, he was more stumped than anything.

He began looking through the ideas he had posted on his wall, why no one ever found this wall and told the plans no one will ever know...

He looked over and tried to see exactly which date would fit the best.

The choices were a stick around at the house, play games and shit, oooor... a romantic dinner with appropriate lighting and shit. Freddy looked at his options and thought that the more casual date would be way too predictable and practical. Then again, it doesn't seem that they would allow animatronics inside to eat, even though there is a common misconception that they don't need to eat. Well, then again, they _do_ kind of need it, but they don't bu- oh screw it, it's too complicated to explain in the amount of space before this starts to drone on.

After a while of thinking, Freddy had decided on the formal dinner, since he would think that would make a better first impression on Foxy.

However, Freddy wasn't ever one to be able to put an event together.

Sure, he could plan something out, but he is one that wouldn't be bothered to actually put the plan together.

Now, who could he get that would work for very little money, wouldn't ask too many questions about the job and probably can't get out of the situation..?

After realizing that he is talking to himself again, Freddy walks out of the somewhat unsettling basement and heads toward the office.

Declan just sat in the office, cleaning the mess caused by pretty much everyone in the house collectively. Freddy slowly walked under the busted door and approached him from behind. "Hey...man..." He said, clearly unsure about whether or not to actually ask him to do this.

But as he had suspected, Declan was in no mood to speak with him, especially due to more...recent events.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me at the moment but...I was just wondering if you could help me with something" He said, attempting to get him to agree.

"You see...I have a date planned out with...Foxy and I was wondering if you could...oh, I don't know...help me out?" He asked, clearly unsure about this.

Declan just turned to him, "And what exactly would you have me do?"

Freddy just looked shocked, how is it possible after pulling such a dick move, that he would be okay with working for him.

"Well, I just want you to...put the whole thing together?" Freddy asked.

Declan just stared at him for a minute and sighed, "Where is the plan?" He asked.

Freddy began to lead him down to the basement as he could notice the expression on his face swiftly changing from confused excitement to deep regret.

But all of those confused emotions swiftly left as he saw the plan on the wall he had.

Freddy looked over at his relief on his face, "Uhm...you okay?" he asked.

"Uh...yea yea...Was just a bit worried for a second, that's all." He responded.

Not wanting to question too much, Freddy led him to the floor plan on the wall.

Freddy led him through the plan and exactly how it would go down.

Everything from the general food menu to the smallest spec of dust flying through the air, this was well thought out. "Uh, when exactly will I need to finish this?" Declan asked in a nervous voice."

"Well," Freddy began, "I was planning on asking her out tonight."

"So, by tomorrow?" Declan asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"...Tonight" Freddy responded.

It was totally what he thought it was. If he were to make this work, he would have to get to work immediately.

If not, this whole thing would pretty much fall flat on its collective, metaphorical face.

So, with this information in hand, Declan rushed upstairs and began to assemble the perfect date...within their budget that is.

Declan began the process by immediately rushing into his car and began wildly driving to the store to pick up everything that the strangely complex plan had to offer.

He walked through the door with somewhat hurried motions.

Nothing extreme or super attention grabbing, just sort of worrying if someone didn't know what he was doing.

He began picking up everything he would need for the date from general food stuffs to the all important dust bunny sitting inside the cupboard that somehow pulls the whole thing together...y'know the one...

The trip seemed to go by a lot quicker than expected, maybe this was because he was rushing, he wouldn't know.

But the questionability of that Segway will have to wait, as back at home; Freddy was building up his courage to ask Foxy out.

He sat in the creepy basement, wondering how to do this.

Eventually he decided to just storm into her room and ask her there, since it was more likely the house would catch on fire than her leaving her room after that last night.

He walked up the stairs and approached the door to Foxy's room.

Before he barged in like the giant, lumbering robo-dick he is, he listened in on her room.

She was defiantly in there, but what she was doing, was completely unknown at that point. "Well, only one way to find out..." He said to himself as he slowly opened the door.

From what he could see, Foxy was facing away from the door, toward her desk that she had. There was a picture of all of them together they took when Declan was first hired, but it seemed she ripped the picture so everyone was gone...except for Freddy. And by the way she had her arm positioned...let's just say it's more than clear what she was doing.

Freddy looked in shock and could do nothing while Foxy quickly turned and covered herself up.

They both stood there, silent. Unable to say anything, he walked out both shocked and surprisingly aroused. He then sat back in the basement, trying to get rid of his...excitement about the whole situation.

Eventually he walked back out and saw that Foxy was finally out of her room and he walked toward her. "Hey uh...I was wondering if you wanted to...uh..." Freddy continued to stutter as that initial adrenaline that got him into this relationship wore off quite a while back.

Eventually he stopped his incoherent blabbering and finally said, "...do you want to...go out with me?"

Foxy stood there and eventually, "Sure, where to?" she said, in a somewhat embarrassed and almost ashamed tone.

Declan slowly backed into the front door with all the materials he would need to set up the date. Freddy signaled him to head back into the kitchen to start setting everything up. He attempted to enter the kitchen as quietly as possible, as to not draw any attention toward him.

As he entered the kitchen he looked around the room to see if anyone was snooping on his assembly. The only other person in the room was Chica, whom seemed to be passed out on the counter. He almost forgot that she pretty much lives in that kitchen, since she doesn't have a room. He stays quiet and starts unpacking all the supplies and laying it out.

He looked through the things and tried to see if he had everything.

But, he isn't exactly the sneakiest when it comes to luggage, and she wakes up before everything is ready.

"Hm..?" She mumbled as she woke up.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to stay quiet." Declan said as he started pulling together the curtains. "What...are you doing?" Chica asked, sitting up. "Oh, I'm pulling together a date for Freddy and Foxy." He said to her. "...In my room?" She asked. "Right, I guess I should have asked your permission before doing this..." He responded. "No no, it's fine, just wish I could have known that earlier..." She said, just a trifle miffed. "Is... Is there something wrong?" He asked her. "No, nothing at all." She said as she began crawling into the vent to sleep more. "Uh...okay?" He said.

She crawled back into the vent and fell back to sleep.

Declan shrugged off this strange encounter and began putting everything together.

Freddy stood in his basement, getting all of his accommodations ready for the amazing, totally not going to blow up in there faces date.

The day went by much quicker than many of them could expect.

And before any of them knew it, the time had come...

Freddy walked Foxy back toward the kitchen so they could begin.

"Uh...Freddy?" Foxy asked, "Aren't we going to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, we are, it's all set up in here." Freddy responded with confidence.

Foxy just shrugged it off as they stood in front of the door.

Freddy cleared his throat, almost as to signal someone.

Then he did it louder after a few seconds...nothing.

Foxy looked at him more confused than anything.

Then after the third, some-what loud clearing they heard the door unlock.

On the other side of the door stood a formally dressed Night-Butler.

"Right this way sir." He said in a some-what offensive accent.

They both followed along and Foxy looked all around the kitchen.

Then again, she wouldn't really call it the kitchen anymore; it looked completely different from how it used to look.

Completely different lighting, all the utilities completely removed, et cetera.

They both sat at the table and began making conversation.

Declan walked back over to the counter to get their drinks out and ready for them.

As he did so, he could have sworn he heard something in the vent, it was probably Chica again, she makes a lot of noise in the middle of the night.

He walked back over with both drinks in hand and laid them out in front of them both.

"Shall I begin making your food?" He asked as uptight and in-his-own-ass as he could. "Isn't it already made?" Freddy asked, remembering that's what was meant in the plan. "You two deserve the freshest of food products" He responded, making it seem like he had done this before. He then proceeded to walk back over to the counter to begin making their pasta platters, the most fancy food their budget could afford them.

As they continued to talk, and Declan continued preparing the food, a knock was heard at the front door.

Declan decided to check it out, as it shouldn't take too long to look.

 **Declan:**

Declan quickly ran over to the door and opened it only to find the mailman. He quickly took the pile from his hands and sorted through as quickly as he could.

Just as he suspected, Bills, Bills, Something from some guy name "Parry" (Probably wrong address.) He thought to himself looking at the letter and placing it on a near table. Aaaand bills. "How eventful..." Declan said to himself as he began to walk back 'toward the door to the kitchen. But a single noise stopped him, it sounded like a bang on a wall...upstairs. He decided that it couldn't hurt to quickly check and see if there was anything happening.

He slowly crept up the stairs and heard the noise again; it seemed to be coming from the closet in the office. He slowly approached the door and opened it to find...Shadow. "Uh...what are you doing here?" He asked him. He seemingly jumped from the sudden person also in the room with him, "I was just fixing this room up, Goldie has pretty particular tastes." "That's a bit odd, I didn't hear you walk through the fro-" He began but was immediately interrupted by Shadow, "I also find it a bit odd that you just barged in here with out knocking!" He said, in a pretty pissed voice. His pupils actually barely grew in size and brightness, but not by too much. He then proceeded to continue adjusting the room. Declan just quietly left him to his work, (Well then, someone has anger issues...) He thought to himself as he walked back out and back into the kitchen.

Waiting for him in there was the familiar smell of perfectly timed cooking that he totally meant to accomplish. He began emptying the pots onto plates and started to pull out the meatballs as he heard someone walking up behind him. He turned to see Freddy, with either a nervous or angry expression on his face, it was hard to tell. "What's the hold-up with dinner?" Freddy asked. "Putting the finishing touches on it now..." Declan said as he splatted sauce all over the plate. "This would've been a lot quicker if you would have just made it ahead of time like we planned." He said, clearly asking that he would like no more sodium tonight. "And it wouldn't be nearly as fresh, now would it?" Declan said, sort of dickishly. Freddy just walked back to the table as the Night-Server walked over and placed both of the plates infront of the bear and fox.

Declan walked back to the counter area and began pre-checking if he had all of the desert portions ready to go. But as he began to pay more attention to the actual area, he noticed something, there was smoke everywhere! Well, saying "everywhere" was an overstatement. It was only really on the side of the kitchen the lucky couple was on. Declan looked around the area to look for a source, when he eventually came across an open vent door with smoke emerging from it. Declan covered his nose and mouth and crawled in to find Chica, smoking in the vent. "Hey, uh. Do you think you can do that outside?" Declan asked her. "Sorry, once I pick a spot, I don't move from it." Chica responded. That's when Declan remembered Scott mentioning that she needed the marijuana in order to not fall apart. He still had no idea what that meant. He didn't know if Scott meant she would fall apart literally or metaphorically. Either way, it couldn't continue. So without a moment's hesitation, Declan crawled back out of the vent and began walking up to the Office area.

Declan walked up the stairs at a somewhat brisk pace and entered the Office. He then pulled up the cameras and blocked off the vent systems inside of the kitchen so they would have no unexpected interruptions. He then looked over the map of the building to see where he led the fumes. Only to find that the room was slowly changing colors and spinning. "Yep, I did that..." He said as he fell onto the Office chair and began spinning until he passed out.

He awoken what he could assume was a few hours later, on the floor. With a certain bear lumbering over him. He began getting back on his feet, "Oh hey, what happened?" He spoke awkwardly, knowing he was probably in plenty of trouble. "Oh no... You missed nothing...except for the entire rest OF THE DATE!" Freddy yelled in response. "Oh uh...I didn't miss much, did I?" Declan asked. Freddy just stood there with the "are you serious?" face, "It's 12:30 right now, you missed a lot..." he finally said. "Well, can you at least explain to me what happened?" Declan asked bear man. "Well, nothing went wrong, but we were waiting for you to get back with the desert!" Freddy said, as if he were to think something went wrong during his absence. "But other than this, did it still go well?" Declan asked as he was getting up from the floor. "Well..." Freddy began as he started to explain what happened through the whole date.

Basically, this whole thing was an awkward meet-up for both of them, it still had a romantic feel to it, and it did end quite well for both, Foxy remarking that she would like to, "Do this again soon"

But he would rather not go through the problems of going through another date of theirs. But who is he kidding?

He is gonna help, whether he likes it or not.

(( This chapter was originally going to include the Freddy 'n Foxy perspectives, as well as their next few dates. But just so I can get this out for all you lovely people, I shall be moving that perspective to our next chapter. P.S. If I did do what I originally planned, this chapter would have been 10,00 words long! ))


	11. Old Rivalries, New Bonds

Declan emerged from his forced high, dazed and confused.

Freddy was staring at him, both in anger and almost…relief?

Declan didn't think that Freddy was actually…concerned for his wellbeing.

After all, he does seem pretty psychotic. And he literally met him a few months ago.

But, Freddy had a vendetta against the smoke that almost ruined the date.

After not finding the source during the date, he was determined to put a stop to the intoxication, and he's starting to think of certain…suspects…

Freddy crawled into the vent of origin and began tunneling through. He could barely see down the long shaft, however he had to keep going.

And before he knew it, Freddy sat at a cross-roads of vents with the source of the smoke spewing in a non-descript manner. Chica the Motha Fokin' Chic-Fillet.

She didn't seem to notice Freddy, since she was stuck in her own little world. But Freddy was absolutely ready to pop her little dream bubble and make the vents much louder than they were designed to be.

He rushes toward her and grabs her by the neck, breathing heavily in and out (a family scare tactic). This got him an overwhelming response of blank faced bird robot(?)

He breathed deep and spoke in a raspy voice, "Quit. Smoking. In the vents."

She didn't feel to threatened by his sharp and frankly obnoxious breaths.

She exhaled a solid puff of smoke right into his throat mid-rasp.

Freddy coughed out the puff. It took plenty of coughs, but it came out eventually.

He came out of that with slight respect, but mostly giant flames of rage.

He then remembered, "Wait…You Mother Fucker" he said in the most legitimate emphasis in his voice.

"What?" Chica murmured in questioning, wondering what she's gonna get blamed for this time.

"You haven't payed your god damned rent!" He yelled, causing Chica's…ear…holes to ring in despair.

"Listen, I already do work around the building and I do most of the work that your bitchy ass won't let you do. So why would I have to pay someone like _you_ rent?" She said as she started crawling away.

"You don't do shit around here! Infact, you should be thankful for me! If I hadn't taken pity on you, then you would have still been on the street begging for pennies for blowjobs!" Freddy yelled, alerting the nearby RAT infestation to bow down to their new robo god.

Chica stopped moving abruptly. She looked over her shoulder in rage. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you, I'M NOT A FUCKING PROSTITUTE!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you can't keep a steady relationship to support your crack whore antics?" He asked in the snarky ass speak that seems to run in the family.

Chica sat there, so mad that she can't help but clench her fists.

She looks up at Freddy as he continues insulting her street past. And with no hesitation, throws a swing at him.

The punch strikes Freddy across the face, landing him on his hands and knees. These vents are a lot bigger than you imagined. Freddy stayed there for a few minutes in anger. Chica looks at him, "If anyone would whore themselves out for money, it would be y-" Her anger filled lash out is interrupted by a tackle from Freddy.

A fight in the vents begins as they try to roll around and throw punches in a small ass space.

Clearly a fight for the ages.

The rustling in the vents can be heard from the living room area, where Guardie Gloob and Foxy sit around watching VHS's of some puppet asshole digging through garbage cans outside and reading a beaten up journal that holds a striking resemblance to an old diner menu that was scribbled in crayon because _ **someone**_ decided not to pay the cable bill.

Foxy looked up at the apparent noise above them.

"What the fuck is that?" Foxy asked the severely deadpan human sitting on the same sofa.

"Maybe that's your consciousness finally talking after all these years." He said in response.

"Let's listen in…" He perked his ear up to the ceiling.

Up above, Chica and Freddy stop moving after hearing a massive moan in the girder.

They sit completely still, in the middle of fight poses.

"Don't fucking move" Chica mumbles, for some reason thinking that'll help.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Freddy whispered, "YOU STUPID BI-"

He was about to finish that **very** appropriate sentence before they both fell down with that portion of the vent right behind the living room couch. To the shock of both guard-guy and fox-gal (coming to a sweaty comic store near you – 2067)

They both look down in extreme shock. While Freddy and Chica look up in almost equal shock. It was as if two alien species were staring at each other in utter confusion. Except this doesn't help science one bit. Actually, this slowly removes brain cells for every sentence you read. Little known factoid.

Freddy gets up, steaming with anger, and pounds off back to his room like the big ole' man baby he is. Chica also gets up pretty dazed, and with the assistance of the two couch potatoes, back to her room.

"Wait, I can hear it now." Declan finally says once the two are back on the couch.

"It's saying, ' **Please, oh please help me! She hasn't thought rationally! I've been starved of brain power! SOS, SOS!'** " He says in a light voice, mimicking tiny fox creatures hidden inside Foxy's brain.

She laughs a bit to herself, "At least I know how to have fun, unlike some people I know…" She said with a medium punch to the shoulder for DookLAN.

They both laugh for a bit, "Well, someone has to clean this up. And since I had absolutely nothing to do with the scuffle, I have to clean up this mess." He says begrudgingly.

Foxy nods neutrally, and he walks to the security closet to grab the "Heavy Equipment" (a fancy name for the same fucking tools as the normal ones)

Before he gets to work, we wonders why Foxy is much…calmer than normal. Maybe they could actually be friends when she isn't either trying to kill or maim him.

But, until then he'll just have to wait.

Afterall, only good things come with time…

Right..?


	12. Funtime Foxy And The NIGHTMARE CAPITAL

Declan dragged out the supplies and set them nearby the gigantic wreck that at one point was the vent above.

Despite him looking longingly into the brand new ceiling hole, no one seemed to share enough pity to assist him in cleaning the mess he had absolutely nothing to do with.

Well, everyone except one.

As the Guard began grabbing the larger chunks of the ceiling, someone was grabbing the other pieces behind him.

Seeing a hand grab a piece, Declan turned quickly to face the mysterious creature. To which he was surprised to see Mangle, grabbing little pieces and placing them into a neat little stack.

"Oh hey" Guardy Goo began the conversation since it didn't seem like Mangle was going to at any point.

"Hiya." She responded.

"Sorry about turning so suddenly, I didn't know who was there." He continued, "What were you expecting? A giant rat?" Mangle responded, followed by a little chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised; this place is like a tomb or something." He stated. Mangle was a little bit quieter, "We do have a rat problem huh?" The Newly Appointed Janitor responds by counting at the amount of traps that fell out of the cavity in the ceiling between that sentence and the last.

"If I can properly count, just a teensy bit." He said in a joking nature, but Mangle didn't seem to want to share that attitude. Instead she just got up, and walked back to her room upstairs. He wonders if it's something he said. But for now, the big amount of rubble in the living room took priority.

Mangle sat in her room, thinking of what was just said. She took her cleaning very seriously! And wasn't about to be undermined by some run of the mill guard! She'll show him, SHE'LL SHOW HIM!

But not any point soon, she has writing to do.

She opened one of the books on her shelf and opened to a blank page.

She grabbed a nearby pen and placed it on the first margin.

She began to write:

 **FUNTIME FOXY IN…**

 **THE GREAT NIGHTMARE CAPITAL**

This would be her greatest work yet…

 **Funtime Foxy stood in the capital courtyard, looking at the massive tower that stood before her.**

" **This is where the kind must be hiding! I'll put a stop to his eivl"**

Mangle paused for a moment to fix her spelling mistake, but since it was in pen she just let it slide.

 **She walked up the stairwell leading to the main grounds of the foyer. Two guards stood in front of the throne entrance stairwell and moved their weaponry in the way of the entrance**

 **"Stop right there you fiend!"**

 **Foxy stopped and looked at the guards, they took their jobs very seriously and looked super strong.**

 **But she was much stronger and instantly beat both of them up while countering and dodging every move they threw at her**

Mangle sat there for a second, wondering if Funtime Foxy might be a little too powerful.

But then she remembered how kawaii-desu she is (nyaaaaaa~~~~~) and that she can never be beaten, so what's the point of lying to people about her power?

She isn't a liar, she is an amazing writer and artist.

 **Foxy walked past the beaten guards and walked up the stairs, only to see a bear.**

 **It was her best friend Funtime Freddy!**

 **He** No

 **She?** Nah

...

 **They were imprissoned by the evil puppets!**

 **While they were powerful, they weren't as amazing and pretty as Foxy, so they always needed her help from her amazing amazingness.**

Mangle pauses, wondering if amazing amazingness is really an adjective.

She decides it doesn't matter since she's too powerful to need to follow the basic laws of both physics and grammar.

 **Foxy reached toward the puppets around Funtime Freddy's cell. And immediatly defeated them all with her amazing beauty and power.**

 **She pointed at the lock, and it evaporated in rainbows and edginess.**

 **Freddy looked up at her.**

 **"Thank you for helping me Foxy. I have no idea what I would do without you! You're the greatest hero/villain/other in the universe!"**

 **Funtime Foxy didn't react, since she had heard that compliment every second of every day. It just sort of turned into a random statement people say to her.**

 **"Get out of here Freddy, I have to take on the bad guy on my own!" Foxy said in the most anime kawaii voice possible. Which was an easy level for her to reach at this stage of Sue-Itis.**

 **Freddy agreed and flew away in the most fabulous way possible. And Foxy ran up to the gigantic throne room to face her greatest challenge.**

 **When she entered the room, the large throne and imposing statues towered over her, and she saw no one nearby.**

 **Then, the door slammed behind her and she turned to face the large puppet. Teeth glaring and eyes shining. He approached her slowly, and relentlessly.**

 **His fingers extended into arms, and his whispered filled her soul with a dark coldness, constantly repeating the same word.**

 **Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare**

 **Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή.**

 **Εγώ βλέπω, περιμένω, εγώ θα σύρετε στο απύθμενο κενό από τη σφαίρα εφιάλτη.**

 **Δεν υπάρχει καμία ελπίδα, δεν υπάρχει σωτηρία.**

 **Το κουνέλι της σκιάς θα σημάνει προσκαλούν τα δάχτυλά μου.**

 **Μπορείτε να εκτελέσετε , μπορείτε να κρύψετε, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα είναι ασφαλής.**

 **Σκιά κουνέλι θα προαναγγέλλουν.**

Mangle woke up.

The journel had been written in, but she didn't understand the words.

But she looked and decided.

She should have stopped reading that book.

Those Phantoms were just the beginning.

She layed down and went to sleep.

Now's not the time.

Now's not the time.


	13. Something About a Spare Room

Mangle rested in her bed, clearing her mind from that damn book.

Meanwhile, Declan had finished cleaning, and called the archetect to help fill in the giant hole in the roof. But until it was done, they would have to go somewhere else to sleep for a few days.

Declan was thinking of where they could rest for a few days, but no place in specific came to mind.

He couldn't rent out an apartment, since most of the people running the place would try to wake themselves up from the fever dream that is a bunch of bipedal animals walking into their lobby and renting out a room.

Maybe they could live up with his brother, but he doesn't have that much room in his house.

Plus, he might try abusing them being robots and such.

He was a nice guy, just a little bit...pervy? There's no real combination of words that can describe his situation whole issue.

"Look dude." Goldie said, breaking his train of thought inconsiderately. "The only person saying we should move is that construction guy, so why should we?" He says.

"Because we don't want to get crushed/ killed/grotesquely maimed by shit." Declan responded, slightly out of reality due to the thought process going through his head.

"Why don't we just call up Shadow? He's a pretty good contractor, _and_ he wouldn't force us to move out for a week." Goldie asked. "Well, can Shadow fix the massive hole in the ceiling and various damages to the ventilation system aside from the initial break?" Declan asked in a slightly condescending mood. "Well, maybe?" Goldie responded unassuredly.

"While this guy confirmed that he can indeed fix the hole in relatively short amounts of time. Shadow has trouble fixing up the light systems thanks to Phantom Magic or whatever." Declan said to the giant bear that he most likely shouldn't piss off. "Hey! Shadow is great at his job, and you'd better respect him." Goldie responded. "Weird, that's almost what you say about yourself. And you _never_ talk about anyone in high regard." Declan said in a joking tone.

Goldie looked at him in a frightened way, but after seeing his joking tone, he lightened up again. "Well, he isn't as great as me! Afterall, he can be a great big pain in my ass." Goldie responded. Declan chuckled a bit to himself, "Implying he isn't a pain to everyone." He said.

They both laughed to themselves, as a beak poked through the doorway.

"Paging Doctor Froid." She said in a nurse-esqe tone.

"That's not even my last name but what awaits me?" Declan responded.

"Someone is in need of a signature for a..." She pretends to thumb through a clipboard "...roof repair?" She finally said, holding in the laughter.

"I'll be there, effective immediatly." He said to then proceed to laugh his ass off. Chica joined in. Goldie was rather unaffected, but was getting some nice ideas.

They both sighed from relief, and walked out to the front door to be greeted by the construction man.

Freddy looked over from the couch toward the front door and his eyes lit up. "Frank?" He said in a surprised tone. "Fred?" The construstion guy responded. Much to the confusion of the bird and less important human in the room. "You guys know eachother?" Chica asked. "I was the contrtactor that flipped this house for Freddy here. When I saw the address; I was excited at first, but there was no way you still lived here. But low and behold, you are!" He said.

"Say, did you ever use that backroom? I would hope you did, that was a pain to install." Frank asked in a questioning voice.

"Only for storage, but not too much, why do you ask?" Freddy asked Frank as the writer just now realises how their names start off the same.

"Well, I was thinking that you could use that room to stay while I work on the roof situation, that way you don't have to worry about paying anymore in this next weekend" Frank recommended.

Freddy definantly liked this idea, considering that it saved him on more money than any of his other loopholes have. "That's a great idea! I think we should start moving people in there so then we can get these repairs done."

It seemed that Frank liked this idea, and signalled everyone to get ready to move down there. Declan was in charge of getting Bonnie, and Chica was in charge of getting Foxy ready. Freddy was to follow Frank, and help him break down the wall that covers the spare room. Which in retrospect, was a pretty shitty place to put a spare room. But never the less, the gang splits up to get their respective people(?)

Declan was a bit taken back by having to get Bonnie. Like, where the fuck even _is_ Bonnie? We haven't seen him in the last few chapters. After a while, he hears what might be his voice behind the door of the maintenance closet. However, it is locked. So, the man does what any rational security guard would do.

...

Kicking in the door seemed like a very effective way to opening the path to Bonnie, so that is the path that must be travelled.

Bonnie reels back from the sudden opened door that has beseeched his humble abode.

Declan looks over at the now suprised rabbit and attempts basic communication.

"Look dude, I'm sorry for doing that. But I think this place is influencing meabitmuch,alsoIthinkthatI-" But he is suddenly at a loss for words once he sees what is in Bonnie's grasp. A little endo skeleton, but it seems...deactivated. This confuses him even more about the whole robot versus living creatures debate, but that doesn't really matter right now. Plus, it's kinda sad looking at him clutch that thing.

He tells Declan that _his_ name is Bonnie Jr., which just made Declan even more saddened by that thing. "Dude, you know that it's..." Bonnie interrupts, " **He's** resting for a bit." Declan dealt with it, but wondered why 'he' carried around a bunch of masks, but whatever. Whatever, boats his float er...something like that.

"So, we need everyone to move somewhere else, since we're having some guy repair the roof damamges." Declan said.

"Roof damages?" Bonnie replies.

"... ...Wait, how long have you been in here?" Declan responded in utter disbelief.

"Long enough" Bonnie responded, clutching the endo under his arm.

"...Right. So, can we move then?" Declan asked.

"Sure, sure. As long as Jr. comes along with me." Bonnie responded.

"Uhm...Sure, yeah! You can uh, you can bring him along." Declan nervously.

"You don't sound too sure of that, something up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well...I'm not too sure how the others are gonna take to your little buddy coming along. I just don't want you to feel exculded, y'know" Declan responded, remembering that he's one of the few in this building that doesn't require layer peeling in order to get to a genuinely soft spot.

"I wasn't really worried about that, but I guess that's also kinda true. I guess I can just stay somewhere else for a bit." Bonnie said.

Declan eventually settled with Bonnie that he would stay with Frank and help a bit. Y'know, incase he needs some extra arms to...carry...materials? That would be the extent of his assistance, considering his mastery of having arms. And Bonnie Jr. would be emotional support, which was only ironic to one of them.

Meanwhile, Chica was having trouble trying to get Foxy out of her room, being the stubborn Fox creature she is.

Chica had tried everything at this point, from polietly knocking on the door and asking for her to come out, to constructing a complicated Rube Goldberg machine to get Foxy out of her chair, and catapulted into the wall where the spare room was hidden.

Well, she didn't exactly _try_ that last one. Just kinda gave up on making it a quarter way through because screw physical labor in it's metaphoric asshole.

She might try convincing her with words, but that thought was quickly and rationally plucked from her mind. This is Foxy we're talking about! She couldn't give two shits about anyone or anything. Even if you paid her.

...

...

...

...

...HOLYSHITWHATIFIPAIDHER?!

Chica knocked on the same spot in the door she was trying before. She was able to tell where that was since there was a clear mark from her pounding on that door for the past half an hour.

She knocks once, and Foxy slams the door open. The expression that was swiped across her face spoke clearer than any words that she could mutter at that point in time.

It was like a painting attempting to convey a hidden lesson about life and our common daily struggles as a species.

Except instead of leading down multiple paths, this painting conveyed a message that, for better or for worse; a 6 year old child could interpriet.

The expression spoke, like an elegant mistress. "Fucking quit it."

Instead of meeting Foxy's face with an uncaring expression, Chica met Foxy's horrific scorn with a solid $20 bill.

"You get to keep this if you can meet Freddy downstairs and stay in that room for a few days while some random guy fixes our roof." Chica said to Foxy quickly, as she didn't want to waste more time.

However, Foxy looked at her with the same expression in complete silence for a few moments before uttering. "No."

Foxy was about to slam the door shut, but Chica's foot caught the door in it's tracks.

It hurt...a lot. But Chica was going to make sure that Foxy got down there in a timely manner.

"Make that...$40!" Chica yelped as the pain in her foot slowly elevated to her brain, and it finally realized that something may or may not be broken.

Foxy met Chica's glare through the crack between the door and it's frame.

"A. I'm about 95% sure _you_ don't even have that kind of money on you.

And B. I already have my own money, fuck your money."

She said as she walked away from the door.

Chica was a little confused for a second there.

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually have money?" Chica asked, bewildered.

"Uh, yeah?" She resonded while grabbing the frame of her bed.

Chica entered behind her, trying to put as little weight on the bad foot as possible.

Chica looked down at her foot, and then slightly forward to see Foxy opening a safe under her bed, leading to a complete pile of money.

Chica was stunned, "This...This is all yours?"

"Well, I'm a fucking pirate. So technically, at one point this wasn't mine. But now I'm sure it's okay to assume that it's technically mine." Foxy said, and proceeded to close the hatch and drag her bed back to it's normal position, slowly but surely.

"But." Foxy started while approaching Chica. "I'll take you up on that $20, as long as you can pay off the other $20 before I leave that shithole." She said as she swiped the Bill and bolted down the hall.

Chica was more stunned than anything. She wondered if she could quickly take a 20 from that safe, but she values her arm more than that money.

However, that thought process was interupted by Mr. Guard Dude at the doorway.

"Nice job, I didn't think anyone could get Foxy to move on command." Declan said.

Chica laughed a little bit, "Yeah well, I guess you picked the right chicken for the job!"

"Yeah...I guess I did." Declan said in an almost whispery voice.

They both kinda stood there for a moment beofre Declan broke the silence,

"They're about to break down the wall between us and the Spare Room. I think you'd enjoy watching a wall get torn down." He said, signalling back out the door.

"Dude, you have no idea." Chica responded as she bolted past him and through the door.

Declan was about to follow, until he smelt the room and how it almost sort of smelt a bit like...urine. That thought in his mind was hilarious.

Declan laughed to himself and followed her back to the others, where the wall breaking ceremony was about to commence.

Freddy was allowed the first smash, and he followed through on that one, with extreme prejudice. He just really fucking hated that particular wall for no real reason.

And in a few hours, badabing badaboom!

You gotta broken wall with a door on the other end and some really bored people in lawn chairs that just wanted some good old fashioned unnecessary violence.

They all enter the room, and find absolutely nothing inside. Deep down, they were both disappointed and kind of unsuprised. Like, what else were you supposed to find in there ya' dingus?

The room was disgusting to look at, it seemed like every possible animal is living in some area of this room. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling.

Everyone got situated in the room and adjusted all of there personal items to the four corners of the room and a single box they found.

It wasn't to pleasent, but it isn't like they have any cheaper alternative.

So as the door was sealed and the last bit of daylight was streaming from the doorway.

The last thing anyone could see was the glint of Frank's badge in the sunshine.

But Declan noticed, that badge was from his office. And he never got to see Frank's...

...oh fuck

"Guys." Declan said as everyone was situating.

"Frank isn't a construction guy."


End file.
